


Dimilix Spiderweb

by dimilixweb



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Choose Your Own Adventure, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimilixweb/pseuds/dimilixweb
Summary: Follow Felix and Dimitri as they navigate the scariest night of the year in this spooktacular choose-your-own adventure! Play now onitch.io.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE ADVISED: Two of the project's routes deviate into the horror genre and prominently feature NSFW content. Full content warnings and advisories can be found in Chapter 2 of this listing.
> 
> With that out of the way, Happy Halloween everyone! We hope you enjoy ♡

Claude von Riegan  
  
Hey Fraldarius, this is Riegan  
You coming tonight?  
  
to what.  
  
Come on, I sent you the invite two months ago :(  
  
ah  
  
party at that old estate. i recall  
  
Bring yourself and a costume  
  
And Dimitri. He promised me he'd come this year  
  
fine. we'll be there  
  
Great! We're counting on you. Oh, and get directions before you head out. Service isn't always available up there.

[Load Directions...](https://dimilixweb.itch.io/spiderweb2020)

Objective: load directions to go to Claude's party!  
(Leads to itch.io)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While we're here, I'd like to take extend a huge thank you to everyone who made this event possible! To our creators, who worked tirelessly to adapt their collaboration styles to an unusual project format, and to Slip, who graciously offered their services and stitched everything together (and did an absolutely fantastic job, to boot!).
> 
> If you enjoyed the project, we highly encourage you to leave a comment here or anonymously through [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dimilixspiderweb)! As well, please consider showing your support by retweeting on Twitter. Thank you for checking it out, and Happy Halloween once again!
> 
> Eza (eznochi)  
> Dimilix Spiderweb Mod & Organizer


	2. Credits + Content Advisory

**Mod/Organizer, Asset Design:** eznochi ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/eznochi), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eznochi))  
**Assembly & Formatting:** DimensionSlip ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/DimensionSlip))

* * *

### Introduction

 **Writer:** QuillFeathers ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/o3QuillFeathers), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillFeathers))  
**Artist:** Sirane ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/valeskyia), [Tumblr](https://dreamdropdorks.tumblr.com/))

  


### Path A – Gen/Fluff Route

 **Rating:** General  
**Tags:** Fluff, Ghost Stories, Innuendo during charades, Dancing, First Kiss, Locked In, Mild Swearing

#### Creators:

A Intro & A1.2  
**Writer:** WriterSine ([Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/writerspice), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSine))  
**Artist:** Rinoa ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/rinoarubia), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/artsbylaynee/))

A1  
**Writer:** Akane ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/maerissa_), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maerissa))  
**Artist:** Nyoggets ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/nyoggets), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoggets))

A1.1  
**Writer:** samarium ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/samariumwriting), [AO3](https://archiveofoutown/org/users/samariumwriting/pseuds/samariumwriting))  
**Artist:** Lyrica ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/dazzletine))

A2  
**Writer:** Yue ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/5ZhouLutz), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minglan/pseuds/Minglan))  
**Artist:** AtomicHush ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/AtomicHush), [Artstation](https://www.artstation.com/atomichush/profile))

A2.1  
**Writer:** Tavitay ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tavitay?s=09), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01))  
**Artist:** Owl ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/owlthepen?s=09))

A2.2  
**Writer:** Tam ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/androugenius/), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius))  
**Artists:** Adrienne ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/artsy_oleander)) & Neon ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/hwspamano))

  


### Path B – Horror Route

 **Rating:** Teen/Mature  
**Tags:** Horror, Descriptions of Death and Violence, Possession, Mild Gore (Bad End), Dissociation

#### Creators:

B Intro  
**Writer:** Cyrus ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/possiblevoid), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/108_Stars))  
**Artist:** Oliver Niko ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/nikobynight), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko))

B1  
**Writer:** noot ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/honeybakedtea), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybakedtea))  
**Artist:** eznochi ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/eznochi), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eznochi%22))

B1.1  
**Writer:** Gnats ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/eye_gnats), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyegnats))  
**Artists:** Juju ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/bidisasters)) & Salt ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/saltorii), [Tumblr](http://saltorii.tumblr.com/))

B1.2  
**Writer:** ikvros ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/ikvros), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikvros))  
**Artist:** Magpie ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/royalcorvids), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrown))

B2  
**Writer:** Sera ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/seraphknights), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisepink))  
**Artist:** Magpie ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/royalcorvids), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrown))

B2.1  
**Writer:** Elzie ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/landofsmthsmth), [AO3](https://archiveofoutown/org/users/FelixWrites/pseuds/LandOfMistAnd))  
**Artist:** riotbones ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/riotbones))

B2.2  
**Writer:** ikvros ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/ikvros), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikvros))  
**Artist:** Pigmi ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellopigmi))

  


### Path C – NSFW Route

 **Rating:** Explicit  
**Tags:** Partial Nudity/Groping, Altered Mental States/Hallucinations, Surrealism, Borderline Dubcon, Aphrodisiacs, Trapped, Mild Restraints, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex

#### Creators:

C Intro  
**Writer:** Mumsy ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/thnkurluckystar), [AO3](link))  
**Artist:** Salt ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/saltorii), [Tumblr](http://saltorii.tumblr.com/))

C1  
**Writer:** Elzie ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/landofsmthsmth), [AO3](https://archiveofoutown/org/users/FelixWrites/pseuds/LandOfMistAnd))  
**Artist:** puppysicle ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/puppysicle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/puppysicle/))

C1.1  
**Writer:** Rosa ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/unicornvoid), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHolesandUnicorns))  
**Artist:** V ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/Bumblevetr))

C2  
**Writer:** Tam ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/androugenius/), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius))  
**Artist:** Blue ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/aapplebluee))

C2.1  
**Writer:** dorenamryn ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorenamryn/pseuds/dorenamryn))  
**Artist:** Bringmemisery ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/Bringmemisery))


End file.
